Misery Business
by distantdreamer96
Summary: When Evangeline Moon is told she is moving to London and is starting at a new school she thinks her world has ended read on and find out how Evangeline starts her new life and makes a new friend , none other than Bertie Gilbert , on the way x


So , here goes my first story on this account , hope you guys like it ! xxx

Just a quick note this is an oc/bertie fan fic … and it will start from her POV x

_**When Evangeline Moon is told she is moving to London and is starting at a new school she thinks her world has ended, her life is already off the rails and she is spiralling out of control but little does she know this school is all she ever wanted but by moving there she puts herself in danger . Read as the new girl finds her feet and makes her mark in London. In parts Evangeline's problems take over but someone is there to help her , her new roomie … Take this journey with Evangeline and discover first love , friendship , heartache , drink , partying and everything you'd expect from a series of skins which her life closely resembles . Will Evangeline survive this journey or will she return home with her London life forgotten , read to find out.**_

Evangeline's POV :

I don't remember the moment, I tried to forget

I lost myself, is it better not said

Now I'm closer to the edge.

It was a thousand to one

And a million to two

Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you

Closer to the edge

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day maybe we'll meet again

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day maybe we'll meet again

NO! NO! NO! NO!

I sang as I danced around my room , my pink and purple hair flying everywhere . I stood still infront of the mirror and slicked on my signature red lipstick and jet black winged eyeliner. I put my. I squirted some mousse onto my hand and tipped my head upside down as I scrunched my hair , I stood up quickly flinging it back . I grabbed a comb and combed it all to one side leaving my heavily pierced ear on show and back combed to make it bigger. I pulled of my dressing gown and put on a fluorescent pink bra and knickers. I shimmied into a skin tight dress , shoved my feet into some killer heals , grabbed my purse , keys and a bottle of vodka and was out the door just in time to get in a taxi with my friends.

" Fucking hell Effie you look amazing ." screamed Tascha, as she looked me up and down.

"Yeah I know , I nearly stayed at home and molested myself!" I replied taking a swig of my vodka.

After a journey of picking up friends , drinking and gossiping we pulled up at the club . We flashed our fake id and strutted inside . The music pounded and the smell of piss , drink , weed and sweat filled the air. It was electric.

I put my bag with my friends behind the bar and went off to dance with my girls. I started grinding with Erin and some guys and we danced with them for an hour , we did shots with Teddy , danced on the pole with Tascha . At 12 ish I was pulled up on stage by the dj and handed a mic .This always happened on nights out .

'Sing for us love.' He said pushing 20 quid into my hand.

I stuffed the money down my bra and gripped the mic.

'Misery Business , Paramore .' I told him and walked to the back of the is what I lived for .

The oh so familiar music pounded out and I began to strut down the stage , I brought the mic to my mouth and began to sing.

'I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!'

I danced and sang my heart out my hair flailing wildly , my heart racing as I smiled . This was all I ever wanted from life , to perform . Once the song was finished I handed the mic back and ran down to meet my friends. The night carried on well into the morning and I was gone six when I was home I tiptoed barefoot upto my room and dived into bed to be woken by mum but when I got there she was already there. Shit.

'Evangeline , where the hell have you been!' She demanded.

Shit , shit , crap , I'm in sooo much trouble .

' Err I was just er , going for a jog..' I said stifling a giggle.

' Not funny , Evangeline. We've spoken about this. You've had everything you wanted in life , singing lessons, dance lessons , acting classes. What more could you want ?' She shouted.

' To get out of the shit town. There's nothing for me here , mum . I want to be in London , learning from real people , real experiences. I go out and get smashed because I get to sing there , I go out because I try to forget the fact that I have exams , I'm failing at schoo..' I shout back

'You're failing at school because of all the times you're hungover at school or can't go because you're at home passed out!' She retorts.

'I like going out with the girls , they love me which is more than can be said for you.'I shout back.

'I do love you, Effie. It's just been hard since your dad died. You used to be such a nice girl." She softens.

'I'm sorry mum … I love you. It's been hard for me too. I feel guilty every day , that's why I go out , to forget it . I'm sorry mum , I'm sorry…' I stutter as fat tears escape from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

We sit and hug in silence , our shoulders shaking as tears stream down our faces.

'Come on now Effie , you have school to get to..' My mum says softly .

I nod and stand up. I go over to my closet to pull out my school uniform.

I tug my dress of and go into my ensuite and splash some cold water on my face . I have a stand up wash and pull on some clean underwear and my school uniform. I clean my teeth ,have a swig of vodka , grab my bag and I'm out the door. I walk to the bus stop and pull out my English book and scribble down some shit to finish an essay that should have been done two weeks ago.

The bus pulls up and I get on.

When I arrive at school , I am told to go to the headmasters office.

Shit , what have I done now…

I walk over the preparing some lies and excuses as I usually do it.

"hello Evangeline , sit down. So I've had a phone call from your mother and your mother and I think it would be best if we transferred you to another school in London , that best suits your ….situation..' He says.

'What ?!' I shout.

' you've turned up to school drunk countless times , you've gotten drunk in school countless times , you've put one of our pupils into an instituition . It just isn't working. You will transfer on Monday. Goodbye.' He says and points to the door. 'you may leave.'

What ? this cannot be happening , I can't move , I'm the most popular girl in school . Oh my god , my life is officially over, this is not happening. Oh god.

I opened the door and slowly walked out. My friends were stood outside.

'We heard." Tachsa whispered before enveloping me in a group hug.

I went through the day like a ghost my presence was felt but I wasn't' there , I was silent. How could she do this to me?

The bus ride home was slow and silent. I got off and sloped off home. It wasn't until I got in and laid down on my bed that I cried. I cried so much I thought I was going to break.

SO I hope you like it guys , bertie will come into it in the next chapter , please review , favourite and follow , love ya , Elodie xx


End file.
